102215 - Touching Base and Business
07:35 -- cascadingCourtier CC began trolling tremblingArchivist TA at 19:35 -- 07:35 CC: Hey 07:35 TA: Oh hello! 07:36 CC: Hey, buzz 07:37 CC: How've you been holding up? 07:37 TA: Oh f>IIIIIIIIIIIII< take >IIIIIIIIIII<'m so glad to here >II<'m >III< could care less about the money. 09:03 CC: Ah, well it really interesting 09:03 CC: And I heard you'd partnered up with Liskar 09:06 TA: We're talk>IIIII< haven't heard from her s>IIII<'m not sure how advantageous th>IIII< saw! 09:09 TA: And >I< certa>IIII<'ve made l>IIIII< should be welcom>IIIIIIII< seem to be. 09:28 CC: Yeah, egads 09:28 CC: We need to get you caught up 09:28 CC: We've learned a good bit in the last few days 09:31 CC: Uhh, want a run down? 09:31 CC: Or should we wait? 09:31 TA: Yes, please! 09:31 CC: Right 09:31 CC: Just that I'd been meaning for a group discussion eventually 09:31 CC: If we could ever get everyone involved at once 09:32 CC: So we've learned that there will be twelve of us to eight humans 09:32 CC: As I've learned 09:33 CC: The humans, save the original named Jack, have no clue what's going on 09:33 CC: The game will uhh 09:33 CC: Destroy the planet 09:33 CC: The whole planet 09:33 CC: Except the twelve of us and our hives 09:34 CC: Which we're at least allowed to pack with whatever we need before this happens 09:34 CC: Supposedly that does not include trolls 09:34 CC: It's an inevitability that they would die 09:35 CC: Our hives will be shunted off to a place that may be called "Medium" 09:35 CC: where we'll each have a planet of our own 09:36 CC: As well as the humans 09:36 TA: Th>III< suspected >IIIII<'m glad to know >I< at least know that much. 09:42 CC: Yeah, that's what our mission is about 09:43 CC: Stealing those discs 09:43 CC: So that Aaisha can play the game 09:43 CC: Otherwise, Merrow would be joinging us 09:43 CC: And be destined to kill us 09:44 TA: >I< hear he's also wax>IIIII< hope all goes well. 09:48 CC: He's the next target after the discs 09:48 CC: We're stepping up 09:48 CC: Instead of waiting for the world to end 09:49 CC: We're at least showing them we're not to be trifled with 09:51 TA: How bold! 09:51 CC: Hey, just doing what really needs to be done, y'know? 09:55 TA: >I<'m obl>II< don't condone murder. 09:56 CC: I don't either 09:57 CC: It's for our survival 09:57 CC: They're after us 09:57 CC: I'd avoid it if we could 09:57 CC: It offensive defense really 09:58 CC: As much sense as that can make 09:59 CC: Anyway, I thought we should touch base, sorry that you've been out of the loop 10:00 CC: I guess it's just since you haven't been pulled into the more active parts of it 10:00 CC: Like facing off agaisnt this adult 10:00 CC: Kind of lucky to bee honest hehe 10:01 TA: >I< guess so... 10:01 TA: Just be safe alr>IIIIII< know what you mean. 10:11 CC: Yeah, when this whole thing gets underway, what say we sit down and hash something out? 10:11 TA: Sure! 10:14 CC: Yeah, I'm sure we can work out something nice 10:14 CC: I'd better go for now though 10:15 CC: I'll let you know how things go and if we get any more updates 10:17 TA: Alr>II